Princesita Sofía (Sofia The First) - Un Nuevo Comienzo
by Erika Adrienne Platina
Summary: Hugo y Sofía están casados, se convierten en los reyes del reino y tienen dos hijos, Darien y Leah, esta no se lleva bien con su primo Andrew, hijo de Amber y Desmond, lo que ocasiona que inicien una carrera del Derby, sin tener experiencia por lo que Hugo y Desmond deberán salvar a sus hijos, en medio de todo el amuleto de Avalor está inquieto, ¿que significará?


**Princesita Sofía (Sofia The First) - Un Nuevo Comienzo**

 **Mensaje de las Autoras:** Hola, ¿cómo están?, esta historia es sobre princesita Sofia y es un trabajo en conjunto con una gran amiga mía, **Tinyfillyderpy** , es el nombre de su cuenta en Tumblr, entre las dos hicimos esto con cariño y mucho esfuerzo, esperemos que les agrade, les tenemos una gran noticia y es que este One Shot lleva a una historia que estamos preparando que justamente conducirá a un proyecto de una nueva generación con los OCS que podrán apreciar en este pequeño capítulo tipo piloto y otros más que conoceran más delante, esto es una presentación a dichos personajes que formarán parte de una nueva generación basada en ellos, para los que se preguntan qué pasará entonces con Adriana, Henrique, Samantha y Maximilian, realizaré historia basadas en ellos y otros que participarán, Leah es el maravilloso personaje creado por mi amiga, ella es la inspiración de esta historia tan especial, a la cual le agradezco su cariño y paciencia, excelente persona y gran dibujante, mil gracias, ahora, sin más, les dejamos con la historia, feliz día a todos.

 **Sofia The First no nos pertenece.**

* * *

 **Pensamientos de Sofia:**

Todos tenemos una historia, al pasar del tiempo seguimos creando un capítulo diferente y tratar de darle un final feliz no es nada fácil, en cada página que escribimos, creamos alegrías, tristezas y llegamos a aprender cosas nuevas, este día es el más feliz de mi vida pero también tendré que dejar algo muy importante para mí atrás.

El día de hoy me he casado con mi príncipe, el hombre que amo, Hugo. ¡No quepo de la emoción!, pero también marca el final de mi historia y debo entregar el amuleto de Avalor a otra portadora y nueva guardiana de historias, es triste pero tiene que ser así, la boda fue increíble y romántica y la fiesta excelente…pero ha llegado la hora.

Hugo y yo estábamos en el salón de joyas del castillo, los grifos me observaron con atención.

"¡Hola, Sofía!" - me dijo Jasper, aquel grifo que de bebe se había llevado mi amuleto porque era brillante y un tiempo después me ayudó a salvar a Minimus del hechizo de aquel brujo llamado Wendell.

"Hola, vengo a entregar el amuleto" - le dije con algo de pesar mostrándole la joya con la gema rosa en mi cuello, pude sentir la mirada curiosa de mi esposo sobre mí, así que me voltee a verle.

"¿Sabes?, aún, después de mucho, se siente algo raro oírte hablar con los animales" - me dijo a modo de broma.

"Hugo" - use el mismo tono bromista mientras rodaba los ojos.

Se acerco a mí para tomarme en sus brazos y darme un beso, al separarnos un poco no pude evitar sonrojarme, se veía tan apuesto y guapo en su traje de novio, casi me parece un sueño que por fin sea su esposa, él es mío y yo soy suya y nada ni nadie nos podrá separar.

Sabía que solo quería hacerme sentir mejor, ya que esto era muy difícil para mí, nos separáramos y le di las gracias besándole con amor la mejilla para volver a mi lugar inicial, suspire profundamente, puse mis manos detrás de mi cuello y abrí el seguro del collar sintiendo cómo se deslizaba de mi pecho a mis manos, lo mire por última vez.

"Bueno, ha llegado el momento de despedirme, esta fue mi última historia …mi historia..yo seguiré escribiendo los capítulos que siguen pero…ya no podré usarlo más, por lo cual debo regresarte a este salón para que escojas a la próxima princesa que será la nueva guardiana..quizás y llegue a conocerle y ayudarle a descubrir los secretos que posees" - comentó mientras observó dicha joya en mis manos _\- "adiós amuleto, gracias por todo"_ \- pensé

Pude notar como el amuleto brillo y luego se apago así que lo coloque en el mismo lugar donde papá lo encontró, sentí unos brazos rodear mi cintura desde atrás, era mi esposo, me voltee con algunas lágrimas en mis ojos buscando que me diera un poco de su fuerza para superar esta triste tarea, el amuleto formó una parte importante en mi vida y ahora debo separarme del, nos abrazamos con fuerza por un rato más hasta que escuchamos la vos de mi padre con mi mamá llamándonos.

"¡Hey!, ya casi es hora de que vayan a su luna de miel" - nos dijo muy contento

"Todos los están esperando para despedirse" - nos contó mamá con la misma emoción.

"Es verdad, llegaremos tarde si no nos damos prisa" - le dije más animada a Hugo.

"Si, vamos" - tomo mi mano y salimos caminando para llegar al gran salón y despedirnos de todos antes de partir.

Sin embargo le di una última mirada al amuleto, mientras me iba, me pregunto, ¿quién será la próxima portadora?, solo puedo esperar para saberlo.

* * *

 **Dos años después….**

Era una noche encantadora, el castillo de Enchancia estaba lleno de gente, bailando, charlando, festejando.

De hecho el nuevo rey de dicho reino, Hugo, conservaba su mismo estilo de cabello que en su niñez y adolescencia, tenía una chaqueta roja por los brazos, la mitad del pecho y la parte de atrás, con unos detalles en dorado por los hombros, el resto de esta está en negro, con tres botones dorados en el abdomen, debajo de esta tenía una camisa blanca con una corbata roja, su pantalón era negro con unas botas negras, con la misma corona y capa de rey que usó su suegro, estaba frente a la puerta de entrada del gran salón, junto con Miranda y Roland, los padres de Sofía, los reyes de Zumaria, James y Vivian, la cual tenía ya cuatro meses de embarazo, el rey de Satin, Desmond, quien intentaba entretener a su pequeño hijo Andrew, para que dejara de querer agarrar su corona, ya que su esposa, Amber, se encontraba en su habitación terminando de arreglarse, su padre, Garrick y el nuevo rey de Albuquerque, su hermano, Axel, que tenía en sus brazos a su hija, Elisabeth, acompañado de su esposa, la reina Astrid, con su otra hija, Abigayl, eran gemelas.

"Amber siempre tiene que tardarse cuando se arregla" - se quejó James, desde niños era lo mismo, su hermana mayor nunca podía decidirse solo por un conjunto, tenía que ver todos los que tenía para decidirse.

"Descuida James, todavía faltan unos minutos" - le comentó su esposa Vivian con una mano sobre su ya algo abultado vientre, de hecho la mencionada ya se encontraba llegando.

"Ya llegue, lamento la tardanza" - les dijo a todos, una Amber de la misma edad que su mellizo James, al ver que su hijo estaba muy inquieto le pidió a su esposo, Desmond, que se lo diera a lo que este se calmo un poco.

El antiguo rey de Albuquerque vio como su hijo menor miraba el pasillo por el que llegó Amber de forma seria y algo preocupado, por lo que se acerco a él y le puso una mano en su hombro, logrando su atención.

"Hijo, ya casi es hora" - le dijo con una mirada suave.

"Sí, pero…"- no pudo continuar pues una vos muy bien conocida le hizo cambiar su vista al frente.

"Disculpen, se me hizo tarde" - era su esposa, la reina Sofía, tenía puesto un vestido morado, parecido al que usaba de niña, con volantes que llegaban hasta la mitad de la falda y un pequeño lazo en la parte del pecho, tenía una cinta morada en su cuello a manera de collar, su cabello suelto y largo, al estilo natural como siempre le gustaba y con la misma corona de reina que usaba su madre, tan pronto los alcanzo le dio un rápido beso a Hugo para que después la rodeará con sus brazos, feliz y contento de tenerla junto a él - "perdón, mi amor, antes tuve que darle de comer y para que me pudiera arreglar rápido, Violeta me dijo que la arreglaría y la traería aquí"

"Está bien, solo que aún no llega" - le dijo su esposo volviendo a mirar hacia el pasillo por el que llegaron su cuñada y su mujer, la cual hizo lo mismo.

"No se preocupen ya debe de llegar" - les dijo Astrid, la reina de Albuquerque, a lo cual su esposo Axel asintió.

Sofía y Hugo solo asintieron para luego escuchar la voz de Violeta hablándoles.

"Majestades" - dijo contenta haciendo una pequeña reverencia puesto a que tenía a la razón de aquel baile en sus brazos, envuelta en una manta celeste – "aquí la traigo, se quedo dormida después de que le dio de comer, mi reina"

Los jóvenes reyes sonrieron ante ello, le agradecieron y se la entregó a Sofía para luego regresar a su trabajo.

"Ya es hora" - les informo entusiasmado el antiguo rey Roland II, junto a su esposa Miranda. De esta forma, todos se pusieron en posición para cuando las puertas se abrieron.

Bayliwcik presentó primero a los reyes de Zumaria, seguido de los reyes de Satin con su hijo Andrew, luego, Garrick para después pasar a los reyes de Albuquerque, luego entraron los antiguos reyes, Roland II y Miranda y finalmente…

"Todos saluden, a el rey Hugo, la reina Sofia y...la princesa Leah" - dijo el jefe de mayordomos con gran orgullo, así es, ese pequeño bulto que Sofía tenía en sus brazos, era su hija, la nueva princesa de Enchancia, una bebe de tres meces de nacida que estaba con un pequeño vestido blanco y en su cabello castaño una mini tiara de tres corazones unidos en detalles rosados con tres perlas en forma de triángulo en cada uno.

Todos los presentes hicieron una reverencia ante la llegada de sus nuevos reyes y su hija, la princesa Leah.

"Gracias a todos por venir" - agradeció Hugo, mientras tomaba la mano de su esposa - "Sofía y yo estamos muy contentos de que estén aquí, el día de hoy le damos la bienvenida a nuestra hija, Leah"

"¡Que vivan la reina Sofía y el rey Hugo!" - gritó uno de los presentes.

"¡Que vivan!" - respondió el resto.

"¡Que viva la princesa Leah!" - sugirió otro y de la misma forma, con euforia y alegría, respondieron los demás para luego aplaudir.

los nuevos reyes se sintieron agradecidos de tener el cariño y afecto de todos, en ese momento Baileywick le hizo una señal a Cedric, para que hiciera llover dentro del mismo salón de baile, una lluvia de pétalos azules y blancos que desaparecían al tocar el suelo para que inundara el salón, en honor a la hija de sus nuevos reyes, a lo que todos quedaron asombrados y maravillados.

Mientras que el rey Hugo rodeó a su esposa con sus brazos, por detrás y le dio un beso dulce y amoroso en la cabeza a lo que ambos observaron con ternura e infinito amor a la nueva razón de sus vidas, su hija.

* * *

 **9 años más tarde….**

Era una mañana preciosa en Enchancia, todo es paz y quietud, de hecho en el castillo, todo era alegría, los reyes y su hijo menor, estaban afuera esperando la llegada de sus invitados.

Después de mucho tiempo, tenían un día libre para disfrutar y a Sofía se le ocurrió que sería buena idea si la familia completa se reunía para un día en familia, además, le permitiría a Leah entablar más con sus primos, pues a pesar de que iban a la academia real casi no hacían cosas juntos, además que había un pequeño detalle, Leah y su primo Andrew, no se llevaban nada bien, por lo que esperaban que esta reunión acabara con aquella situación, lamentablemente Axel, Astrid y sus gemelas, no podían ir por sus deberes reales pero era natural, ser monarcas de un reino no era nada fácil y ellos lo entienden perfectamente.

"Papá, ¿falta mucho para que lleguen?" - pregunto el pequeño Darien, con tono algo aburrido.

Cuando Leah tenía 4 años, Sofia volvió a quedar embarazada y dio a luz un varón. Darien, es idéntico a Hugo, con la diferencia de que sus ojos eran azules como los de Sofia, con apenas 5 años era considerado uno de los niños mas lindos de la academia, tan hábil y de gran corazón como sus padres y su hermana y sin duda tenia la misma necedad de su papá pero igual poseía cierta madures tan parecida a la de su mamá, aunque eso no impedía comportare como un niño de su edad lo haría.

"Ya falta poco, Darien" - respondió con calma su papá, para luego miar a su mayordomo - "Baileywick, ¿dónde está Leah?" - preguntó Hugo al jefe de mayordomos, a sus 33 años, seguía siendo igual de atractivo que siempre, todos estaban de acuerdo en que ha sabido gobernar con benevolencia y sabiduría, tal y como lo había hecho Roland II en su mandato, estaba vestido con su camisa blanca, en las muñecas sobresalían las mangas de esta igual que la cual usaba de niño, corbata blanca en un lazo, su pantalón blanco crema, chaqueta negra y sus botas negras.

"Ya no debe tardar señor,...espero" - había dicho más para sí que para su rey.

Sofía suspiro preocupada – "es mejor que se dé prisa, sus abuelos, tíos y primos están por llegar" - la reina Sofia tenía puesto un vestido sencillo pero que relucía su bella figura, de falda rosa claro ondulada con doble pliegue, con algunas perlas blancas un poco brillantes alrededor de esta, en la parte de arriba es de color amatista con un escote de combinación entre hombros caídos y en forma de corazón, con detalles de pequeñas flores rosadas y unos tacones blanco de tacón bajo, con 32 años, su espíritu y jovialidad seguían intactas, sin duda alguna era reconocida por todos como la mejor reina que haya existido, mérito que ella sinceramente agradecía pero que no le hacían perder esa sencillez, humildad y humanidad que poseía desde niña.

"Iré a buscarla, su majestad" - se ofreció conociendo a la hija de sus reyes.

"Gracias Baileywick"- dijeron ambos con una pequeña sonrisa, mientras seguían esperando.

El mayordomo subió las largas escaleras y cuando estuvo a punto de llegar a su destino inesperadamente algo chocó contra él, haciendo que por puro reflejo la persona cayera hacia atrás.

Miro hacia abajo, mientras se acomodaba los anteojos, para encontrar a quien estaba buscando, la pequeña princesa que ahora tenía 9 años, mirándole con una risita nerviosa a lo que esté alzo una ceja y se cruzo de brazos, en señal de pedirle una explicación de su tardanza y que además estuviera corriendo por los pasillos del castillo.

"Ho...hola, Baileywick"- le dijo de forma algo apenada – "lo siento, estaba corriendo y no te vi" - su pelo era corto y castaño como el de Sofia, recogido por un lazo de color azul que combinaba con su vestido que era una mezcla de celeste con azul oscuro, ojos verdes oscuro como los de Hugo, piel blanca y sus zapatillas del mismo color que el vestido y tenía unos pequeños aretes de perlas.

"Princesa Leah, sus padres y su hermano ya están afuera, esperando por todos y usted ya está retrasada" - le indicó un poco serio revisando su clásico reloj de bolsillo.

"Es que no me decidía qué zapatos usar" - Baileywick la miró un poco más inquisitivo, sabía que esa no era la verdad – "Ok, me levante tarde"

Lo que la niña no quería decirle es que Clover, Bate Nuez, Robin y Mia, le habían despertado casi a tiempo y le ayudaron a vestirse rápidamente, los mismos, estaban observándoles detrás de uno de los elegantes jarrones.

El viejo hombre suspiro y con una sonrisa se agachó un poco para alcanzar la altura de la niña, parece que en su apuro se había colocado mal su tiara, por lo que con cuidado se la acomodo por ella.

"Listo, ahora sí está lista" - le dijo admirando lo rápido que había crecido la hija de su reina y lo mucho que se parecía a ella, a su edad.

"Gracias Baileywick"- respondió feliz de contar con un mayordomo tan amable y leal como él, lo quería como un tío o un abuelo más.

"De nada princesa, ahora bajemos" - ella asintió en respuesta y lo siguió, no sin antes darles las gracias a sus amigos animales con un pequeño gestó, a lo que ellos sonrieron, luego les daría algo de comer.

Al llegar, saludo a sus padres y hermano y su madre le dijo con seriedad que debía procurar levántese más temprano, a lo que ella algo compungida y apenada le afirmó que lo haría, la joven reina suspiro con algo de cansancio, a lo cual su esposo puso sus manos sobre sus hombros con una sonrisa que le decía que no estuviera preocupada y que todo saldría bien.

Leah, era igual de dulce, amable, generosa, justa, valiente, inteligente, hábil, bondadosa y dispuesta a ayudar a quien más lo necesita, que su madre pero también era igual de terca, obstinada e orgullosa que su padre, definitivamente una combinación así era explosiva, lo que le daba un fuerte carácter, la pequeña princesa tenía la tendencia de meterse en problemas, problemas por los cuales su madre casi siempre la regañaba, su papá también pero rápidamente la perdonaba, se podía decir que Sofía era la estricta mientras que Hugo era el más blando, sin embargo Leah no lo hacía a propósito, muchos la criticaban por no ser más como su madre y otros porque era una princesa y al parecer de ellos no actuaba como tal, por lo que a veces sentía que su madre la regañaba por lo mismo pero no la mal interpreten, ella ama a su madre tanto como a su padre, al mismo tiempo que Sofía adoraba a su hija y Hugo lo sabía, solo esperaba que confiaran un poco mas una en la otra, esas dos eran muy necias cuando se lo proponían, incluso más que él.

De repente escucharon los relinchos de los caballos de carruajes, miraron hacia arriba y ahí estaban, el primero en aterrizar fue carruaje en el que venían sus abuelos maternos, luego el de sus tíos James y Vivían con su prima Sol, después el de su abuelo paterno, Garrick y por último el de sus tíos Amber y Desmond con su primo Andrew y su hermanita pequeña, Diana, de 4 años.

Tan pronto Miranda y Roland se bajaron del carruaje, ella y su hermano, corrieron a abrasarles y estos los recibieron con los brazos abiertos y muy felices.

"¡Abuelita!" - les encantaba ver a la abuela, a pesar de los años, Miranda, ahora la reina madre, seguía tan hermosa como en su juventud, aunque tenía algunas pequeñas arrugas pero su espíritu y jovialidad no se terminaban, más aún cuando convivía con sus nietos.

"Leah, Darien, cuanto han crecido" - dijo Miranda dándoles una dulce sonrisa.

"Es cierto, no hace mucho eran unos bebes y ahora son una hermosa princesa y un apuesto príncipe" - comentó un poco bromista su abuelo Roland II, quien ahora era el rey padre, seguía tan guapo y galante como siempre, adoraba a sus nietos por igual, bien decían que los abuelos te quieren como si fuesen tus padres, pues ellos eran la prueba vida de ello.

"¿Y para mí no hay un abrazo?" - hablo su abuelo Garrick, el ahora rey padre de Albuquerque, muy feliz.

"¡Abuelo!" - corrieron hasta él, contentos y este los cargo en un fuerte abrazo, adoraban a sus abuelos maternos pero si les preguntaban quién de los tres era el más divertido, sin duda era él, su abuelo paterno.

"Leah, mírate, ya eres toda una pequeña de 9 años, toda una hermosa princesa y Darien, cada dia mas te pareces a tu papá " - Garrick, adoraba a sus cuatro nietos por igual, después de tener dos hijos, era una alegría tener tres nietas y un nieto, ellas eran sus princesas y al igual que Hugo, de vez en cuando, llamaba a Darien con el mismo apodo, campeon.

"Gracias, abuelo" - agradecieron sonrientes, al ver que sus abuelos saludaban a sus padres se fueron a saludar a sus tíos y primos – "hola, tía Amber, tío Desmond"

"Hola niños, ¿cómo han estado?, Leah, te pareces tanto a tu madre cuando tenía tu edad" - dijo muy contenta Amber, rememorando el día de la llegada de Sofía al castillo.

"¿Enserio?" - el que su tía Amber le dijera eso le daba esperanzas de que algún día llegara a ser igual a su progenitora. Su hermanito la miro un poco preocupado, a pesar de su edad sabia por lo que su hermana tenia que pasar, por lo mismo no le agradan muchos niños de la escuela y es que no le gustaba que la molestaran, ella era la mayor pero él siempre la protegería, así como ella a él.

"Si, aunque también tienes un gran parecido con tu padre, creo que incluso mas que tu hermano" - agregó Desmond.

"Oigan, Leah y Darien también tienen que saludarnos a nosotros" - protestó en broma James junto con su esposa Vivian, a lo que su melliza rodó los ojos, su hermanito nunca cambiaría.

"Tío James, tía Vivian, que bueno verlos otra vez" - comentó Leah con alegría.

"Oh, Leah, mírate, te ves tan linda en ese vestido" - respondió Vivian emocionada.

"Así es, cuando menos lo pensemos, ya tendrás un pretendiente" - rió James pues sabía que a Hugo no le haría gracia eso, su pequeña no tenía edad para esas cosas, apenas era una niña y a pesar de que lo comprendía al tener a su hija Sol no dejaba pasar la oportunidad para ver el rostro enojado de su cuñado, le encantaba molestarlo, de hecho, este mismo lo estaba fulminando con la mirada, a lo que sus esposas los miraron con una sonrisa nerviosa y una gota en la cabeza, no importaba que ya fueran familia, nunca dejarían de molestarse pero nada más era eso, molestarse, en el fondo sabían que se apreciaban y tenían muchas cosas en común, como sus esposas y sus hijos y que darían su vida por ellos si fuera necesario.

Leah y Darien, solo reía divertida ante tal escena, esto era muy normal para ellos, su padre siempre hacia lo mismo ya sea con su tío James o con su hechicero real el Sr. Cedric, que por cierto, no se encontraba, ya que fue a visitar a sus padres en Prado Mago, tal vez algún día los conocerían.

Luego de eso vieron a sus tres primos hablar por lo que se acercaron a verlos, mientras los adultos hablaban.

"Hola, Leah, Darien" - saludaron primero sus primas Sol y Diana felices de verlos.

"Hola, chicas, ¿cómo están?, nos alegra tanto que vinieran, podremos jugar juntas, les mostraré lo que he aprendido del Derby Volador, mi papá me ha estado enseñando y ya tengo la edad para participar en la carrera de prueba para el equipo de la academia" - dijo con bastante Leah con orgullo y es que para ella el ser la hija de la primera niña y princesa en el equipo del Derby en la Academia Real que además corrió junto a su padre para ganar por primera vez la corona voladora era eso, un orgullo y por supuesto que también lo era saber que su papá fue el primer niño en practicar baile sobre hielo de hecho eso se lo sabía desde que tenía 6 años, su padre bailaba con su mamá y ella, todos los inviernos, por lo que estaba inscrita en esa clase y era una de las más destacadas, su hermano no estaba, pues le gustaba mas el hockey, siendo muy bueno en ello.

"Genial, tienes suerte, mi padre no ha querido enseñarme a pesar de que él formó parte del equipo también, dice que no quiere que me lastime" - comentó con algo de pesar Sol

"Y es que eso es lo que pasará si lo haces, tío James tiene razón, además, el Derby Volador no es para princesas" - era la molesta voz de su primo Andrew la que hablaba, las tres niñas y el varón lo observaron con disgusto, no lo odiaban pero había ocasiones que no lo soportaban, como esta, era muy presumido pero al momento de ser elogiado por otras niñas que no eran parte de su familia se avergonzaba, era muy extraño pero así era, además había alguien que le hacía la vida imposible al chico, dentro de la academia, Sol y Leah lo sabían pero no la identidad de aquella persona y todo porque él se rehusaba a decirlo, alegando que no necesitaba ayuda de unas niñas, por otro lado a Darien, no le gustaba como se burlaba de su hermana, cosa que le reprochaba cada vez que podía pero de todos modos lo seguía haciendo, para el rubio, Leah y él no eran prácticamente sus primos.

Por lo mismo, Leah y él tenían muchas discrepancias, a diferencia de sus padres Andrew, era un gran machista.

"Hola, Andrew" - dijo con sarcasmo Leah, a lo cual el niño contesto del mismo modo, primero tenian que soportarlo en la escuela y ahora aquí, lastimosamente eran familia y no podian hacer nada.

"Vamos, Andrew, bien sabes que tu mama es la que te está enseñando a cabalgar y eso que ella no estuvo en el equipo" - le recordó Sol a lo que este la miro mal.

"Si y además mi madre y el tío James fueron los que le enseñaron a ella" - concordó con una sonrisa de victoria Leah

"Y se supone que todos somos familia, no tienes por qué ser así con nosotros" - le reclamó Darien.

"Sol y mi hermana lo son, Leah y tú son solo nuestros primos porque la abuela Miranda, se casó con el abuelo, Roland II y se convirtió en reina, convirtiendo a su mamá en princesa y ahora es la reina de Enchancia por el simple hecho de que el tío James es el rey de Zumaria y mi mamá es la reina de Satin, en pocas palabras es por eso que son de la realeza y supuestamente mis primos, **nadad más"** \- confrontó de forma muy altanera, a lo que su hermana le dio un pellizco en el brazo haciéndolo brincar del dolor, mientras Sol, Darien y ella lo miraban con disgusto y Leah solo se quedo callada mirando el piso algo triste, no le avergonzaba el que su madre no naciera de la realeza, le daba tristeza que alguien de su familia los recechara a ella y a su hermano, solo por eso.

Sintió una mano en su hombro y al levantar la mirada vio a su prima Sol dándole una sonrisa – "no le hagas caso, es un tonto" - se volvió con una mirada de enojo al mencionado – "Leah y Darien, son **nuestros primos** , no importa que la tía Sofía no sea hija de sangre del abuelo Roland II, no creo que a tus padres les guste lo que estás diciendo"

"Por favor, mis padres nunca lo sabrán" - error, su padre lo había escuchado y ase un minuto iba a intervenir, sin embargo al escuchar las palabras de Sol, sonrío al ver que sus sobrinos y su hija sabían defender a su prima de las tonterías de su hijo.

"¿Enserio, hijo?, deberías tener cuidado con lo que dices" - le hablo acercándose a ellos y sorprendiéndoles

"Pa..papá" - tal parecía que el valor se le había escapado – "he..yo..yo..."

"No me parece que le digas esas cosas a tus primos, discúlpate con ellos, ahora mismo" - le exigió seriamente, a lo que su hijo tuvo que obedecer, a regañadientes se disculpó con sus primos – "Muy bien, no le diré nada a tu madre, siempre y cuando no vuelva a suceder"

"Si papá"- agradeció, aún molesto de ser regañado.

"¡Desmond!, ¡tomaremos el té adentro!" - le llamó su esposa.

"¡Ya voy Amber!" - antes de irse se volvió para darle a su hijo una última advertencia – "Andrew espero que seas bueno con tus primos y tu hermana, ¿de acuerdo?"

El Niño asintió sin más remedio.

"Descuida papi, si se mete en problemas, yo te aviso" - se ofreció su hija, dándole una mirada de autosuficiencia a su hermano, el cual solo volteo los ojos, su hermanita siempre se divertía cuando lo regañaban.

"Gracias hija" - con eso se fue con él resto de los adultos para seguir conversando.

"Bien, vamos a los establos, quiero mostrarles lo que mi padre me ha enseñado y no es por presumir pero creo que soy una experta en esto" - comentó la pequeña hija de Hugo y Sofía haciendo el mismo gestó de confianza que caracterizaba a su progenitor, definitivamente lo que se hereda no se hurta.

"¡Ja!"- río sarcásticamente Andrew – "ya te lo dije, las princesas no tienen habilidades para el Derby Volador, yo sé mucho más que tú"

Darien iba a protestar pero su hermana lo detuvo, sabía que quería defenderla pero ella consideraba que podía enfrentar sola a Andrew.

"Ha, ¿sí?" - confrontó Leah – "bueno, si eres tan bueno como dices, no te molestará tener una carrera contra mi"

"Por supuesto que no me importaría" - obviamente el rubio no daría su brazo a torcer, su hermana y sus primos los miraban preocupados, mirando a cada lado, a Leah y después a Andrew y viceversa, esto no sonaba bien.

"Ok, vamos a las caballerizas y usaremos unos caballos prestados para tener una carrera de Derby" - desafío la pequeña princesa de Enchancia.

"Me parece bien, correremos por todo el pueblo de Dunwiddie, hasta regresar al castillo" - Andrew estaba muy confiado.

"Echo, prepárate para perder" -presumió Leah.

"¡Ja!, veremos quién pierde" - ambos niños se veían con el ceño fruncido, mientras que Sol, Darien y Diana se veían preocupados, ¿que deberían hacer?

No pasó mucho para que llegaran a las caballerizas del castillo y en unos cuantos minutos ya estaban en las afueras de las mismas, montados en dos caballos prestados y sin ropa para montar.

"Chicos, ¿no deberían de ponerse la ropa adecuada de montar?, ¿al menos unos cascos?" - preguntó preocupada Sol, ¿sus primos no pensaban en las consecuencias?

"No te preocupes Sol, puedo con esto sin necesidad de un traje" - respondió una Leah bastante confiada.

"Por una vez, estoy de acuerdo contigo, tampoco necesito eso" - presumió Andrew.

Eso obviamente era falso, ninguno se atrevía a decir la verdad, que tenían poca experiencia en el Derby, de hecho, Electra, la cual se hallaba en la misma caballeriza, los hubiera detenido si pudiera, puesto a que ninguno la entendía, su esposo Minimus, sus hijas y el resto de los caballos no se encontraban, pues todos se habían enfermado debido a un resfriado que uno había pescado y contagió al resto, esas temporadas se ponían cada vez más frías.

Por lo que solo habían 3 caballos y ella que se salvaron, esperaba que Hugo se diera cuenta de lo que su hija estaba haciendo o podría lastimarse.

Los amigos animales de Sofía y su hija no estaban en una situación distinta, quedaron más que asustados al ver lo que sucedía.

"Esa niña, ¿está loca?, ¿cómo va a volar sin ni siquiera usar un casco?" - Preguntó Clover.

"Hasta se quitó su tiara, si tan solo Sofía pudiera entendernos como antes, podríamos avisarle" - dijo cabizbaja Robin.

"Pero ya no tiene el amuleto y Leah no lo tiene" - recordó Mia.

"Solo nos queda esperar que sus primas y su hermano les digan a los adultos" - comentó la pequeña ave roja mirando como la hija de su amiga humana se alejaba de la vista junto con su primo.

Regresando con los niños, Andrew y Leah ya estaban listos para despegar.

"¡En sus marcas!" - dijo el niño rubio como una mirada determinada, misma que tenía Leah en este momento - ¡listos!..¡fuera!

De esta forma ambos caballos salieron volando con los dos niños en sus lomos mientras que los demás estaban preocupados.

"Esto no me gusta, debemos decirles a nuestros padres y abuelos ya" - así, los tres salieron corriendo directo al salón de juegos, en donde todos los adultos tomaban el té y platicaban muy animadamente. Llegaron casi sin aliento sorprendiéndoles.

"¿Niños?, ¿qué pasa?" - cuestionó Vivian mientras les ayudaba a ponerse de pie y les daba agua.

"¿Por qué están como si hubieran corrido por todo el castillo?, ¿Y donde están Andrew y Leah?" - preguntó Roland confundido.

"Perdón,...tratamos...de impedirlo pero..." - comenzó a explicar Sol, todavía respirado con algo de dificultad.

"Pero ¿qué?, ¿qué sucede?" - preguntó una Amber impaciente, una de sus sobrinas y su hijo no estaban y para rematar su hija aparecía con la lengua de corbata junto a la hija de su hermano y el hijo de su hermana, una muy mala señal.

"Tia Amber...tia Sofía...Andrew y Leah están..haciendo una carrera del Derby por todo el pueblo hasta aquí" – dijo la niña peli negra, cuando finalmente había recuperado el aliento.

"¡¿Qué?!" - dijeron todos al mismo tiempo.

"Pero Leah apenas está aprendiendo" - comentó muy angustiada Sofia.

"Y mi Andrew solo tiene un mes de entrenamiento" - informó Amber casi al borde de un desmayo.

"Debemos ir por ellos" - dijo Hugo con el ceño fruncido y siendo el primero en salir, seguido de su esposa y el resto de los adultos presentes.

"Owww, otra vez a correr" - había dicho Sol triste porque una vez más tenían que salir como bala disparada y de regreso de donde vinieron.

De esta forma los tres niños salieron corriendo en la misma dirección que los adultos.

Por su parte Andrew y Leah ya habían recorrido media parte del pueblo, Andrew iba de primero y muy seguro de que ganaría pero no contó con que Leah se le adelantarais poco más.

"Oh no, se está acercando" - se dijo preocupado pero una idea se formó en su mente por lo que una sonrisa creída se formó en su rostro – "tengo una ida para retrasarla"

Súbitamente hizo que su caballo bajara un poco por lo que Leah lo perdió de vista por unos minutos.

"¿Dónde está?" - se preguntó pero cuando menos se lo espero apareció Andrew en el caballo muy cerca del suyo causando que este se asustara y por eso cayó estrepitosamente del animal - ¡AAAAAAHHHH!

Afortunadamente vio un gran árbol y se agarro lo más rápido que pudo de una de las ramas, lo malo era que esa rama estaba por romperse, debido a su peso y sin poder evitarlo esta se rompió haciéndola caer de nuevo al vacío.

Realmente pensó que sería su fin de no ser porque fue salvada al haber caído en una carreta llena de paja que por casualidades de la vida le pertenecía a su tía Ruby, la cual estaba usando para alimentar a su caballo.

Al escuchar el grito de un infante, la morena volteo a todos lados pero no vio a nadie hasta que escucho el sonido de su paja removiéndose y quedó totalmente asombrada al ver a su sobrina salir de esta con algunas hebras del mismo en el cabello.

"Hola, tía Ruby" - le dijo con una risita nerviosa

"¡¿Leah?!, ¿qué sucede? Y ¿qué haces con uno de los caballos del castillo?" - le preguntó mientras le ayudaba a salir de la carreta, le limpiaba el vestido y veía al caballo aterrizar cerca de ellas – "no estarás metiéndote en problemas, ¿verdad?"

"Bueno..yo...he.."- iba a explicarle pero justo en ese momento apareció su primo Andrew frente a ellas muy sonriente mientras montaba aún en el caballo.

"¡Mira cómo te gano, primita!" - se regocijó mientras se alejaba y su prima rabiaba por lo que le había hecho.

"¿Ese era Andrew?" - preguntó curiosa su tía pero la niña no le prestó atención es más corrió aún con algunos hebras de la paja en el cabello para montar de nuevo el caballo alado y salir volando detrás de su engreído primo.

"¡Lo siento tía!, ¡luego te explico!" - alcanzó a decirle antes de salir disparada para alcanzar a Andrew.

"¡Pero, Leah!" - Ruby suspiro con una pequeña sonrisa, conocía a la hija de su amiga y era seguro que había hecho algo a espaldas de sus padres – "Oh, Sofia, esa hija tuya no tiene remedio" - comentó mientras veía por donde se había ido la pequeña.

De vuelta en el castillo, Hugo ya estaba montado en Electra y Desmond estaba en un caballo prestado, Sofía quería ir pero Minimus no estaba y su esposo le aconsejo que se quedara en caso de que su sobrino y su hija regresaran antes que ellos,y no tuvo más opción que aceptarlo.

"Regresaré con ella, no te preocupes" - le dijo con una dulce sonrisa al verla tan angustiada, él también lo estaba pero por sus hijos y ella debía mostrar seguridad y ser fuerte, vio como ella le devolvió el gesto con una débil sonrisa, mientras se abrazaba a su hijo menor, para luego ponerse en posición para salir – "¿listo Desmond?" - Le pregunto a su cuñado, pudo notar cierto nerviosismo de su parte – "¿qué pasa Dez?, se supone que tomaste lecciones unos cuantos años en la academia"

"Si pero no soy tan bueno en esto" - se explicó uno poco temeroso, también estaba preocupado por su hijo pero no se consideraba un experto en el Derby Volador.

"Pero y entonces, ¿quien le enseña a Andrew?" - preguntó James.

"Amber" - respondió señalando a la mencionada, quien tenía a su hija en sus brazos.

"¡De todas formas tenemos que apresurarnos, andando!, ¡ya!" - Y así salió directo al pueblo.

"Bueno, vamos, ¡AAAAHHH!" - al principio su salida fue torpe pero luego logró encaminarse hacia en la misma dirección que Hugo.

Mientras que abajo, Sofía y Amber se abrazaban rezando porqué sus hijos y sus esposos regresaran sanos y salvos.

Volviendo con los niños, Leah y Andrew ya estaban acercando al puerto de pescadores del pueblo sin embargo antes de este había un campanario de la iglesia, el niño estaba confiado de que ganaría que no molestaba en mirar por donde iba sin embargo su prima si se fijó.

"¡Espera!, ¡Andrew!, ¡vas directo al campanario!" - le gritó para que la escuchara, no le caía bien pero no era para desear que se lastimase a pesar de que él casi se lo hace a ella.

"¡Por favor!, ¡es una mentira para que me distraiga y me puedas ganar pero eso no pasarán!" - la niña jimio frustrada de lo tonto que podía ser su primo a veces.

No muy lejos de allí estaban Hugo y Desmond sobrevolando el pueblo y mirando a todas partes, atentos de alguna señal de sus hijos, al peli canela le había constado seguir el ritmo de su cuñado por lo que estaba a un poco de distancia de este.

"¡Desmond!, ¡¿los ves?!" - preguntó el oji verde.

"¡No!" - respondió pero unos minutos después su vista capto a dos caballos que volaban a una gran velocidad y parecía que uno se iba hacia el campanario – "Oh, ¡mira!, ¡allá hay dos pegasos!"

"¡Deben ser ellos!, andando Eléctra, ¡ya!" - la yegua obedeció sin demora y subió el nivel de la velocidad para llegar con ambos infantes, siendo seguido del mismo modo por el oji marrón.

Con Leah y Andrew, estos ya se acercaban al campanario, esta tuvo que hacer todo lo posible por aproximarse hacia el caballo que estaba usando su primo para tomar sus riendas y frenarlo, sin embargo, su plan no tuvo éxito puesto a que el caballo se asustó al verse frente a la pared de ladrillo del lugar ocasionado que el suyo también lo hiciera por segunda vez en el día y de un momento a otro los dos se hallaban cayendo al suelo en picada mientras gritaban del miedo pero gracias a Dios, unas manos los agarraron a tiempo.

La pequeña tenía cerrado sus ojos por lo que al abrirlos se encontró suspendida en el aire y al mirar hacia arriba se encontró con quien menos se esperaba, su papá, lo mismo le había pasado a Andrew.

"¡Papá!" - se preocupó al ver como la miraba con aquella expresión de enojo pero también de alivio al verla sana y salva,

Hugo la levanto y la monto en Electra, en la parte de frente de él.

"¡Leah, Andrew y tú estuvieron a punto de morir!, ¿porque tienes paja en el pelo?" - le preguntó mientras su yegua los observaba con pesar, ella había sido testigo de cómo el rubio provocaba a la hija de su dueño.

Esta se revisó el cabello era cierto, se le había olvidado quitárselas.

"Bueno, yo..."- miro al rubio siendo igualmente interrogado por su tío Desmond por lo que siguiendo su conciencia decidió no decir lo que le había hecho – "me equivoque por un momento y caí en una carreta con paja que estaba en la casa de tía Ruby"

Hugo suspiro agotado, estaba aliviado de ver a su pequeña bien y con él, lo mismo por su sobrino pero no podía negar que lo había hecho era motivo para enojarse mucho con ella, sería difícil que Sofia no la castigase.

"¡Desmond!, ¡¿cómo está Andrew?!" - preguntó al peli canela que obviamente estaba en la misma situacion que él

"¡Bien! Y ¡¿Leah?!" - le preguntó para constatar que ambos niños estaban bien.

"Bien, solo con algunos raspones pero está bien" - ambos infantes estaban con la mirada gacha, sus padres estaban enojados y seguro que sus madres los castigarían de por vida – "¡regresemos!"

De esta forma ambos dieron vuelta y volaron de regreso al castillo seguidos de los caballos usados por los niños, minutos después ya estaban aterrizando frente a los establos del palacio, siendo recibidos por un par de madre angustiadas.

Amber corrió a abrazar a su hijo, mientras que Sofía hizo lo propio con la suya, ambas revisándolos de pies a cabeza.

"Oh, Leah, me alegra tanto que estés bien" - le decía mientras la apretaba en ese abrazo feliz de tenerla en sus brazos para luego separarse un poco y mirarla enojada – "¿por qué lo hiciste?, sabes que aún no sabes mucho del Derby, ¿por qué arriesgar tu vida de esa forma?"

"Es que...Andrew me dijo que yo no podía estar en el equipo de la escuela porque soy una niña" - dijo señalando al niño que recibía el mismo regaño por su tía Amber, la cual al saber lo dicho por su sobrina se había puesto más enojada con él.

"Pero esa no es la forma de demostrar que puedes hacerlo, debiste de habérnoslo dicho a tu padre y a mí y no ir de irresponsable a volar sin la ayuda de un adulto y además sin protección" - sabía que su madre tenía razón por lo que no dijo nada y solo asintió con la cabeza.

"Sofía, lo siento mucho, lo que hizo Andrew estuvo muy mal y ahora mismo se disculpara con su prima" - informó Amber casi arrastrando a su hijo para que hiciera lo que se le exigió.

Pero Andrew no era tan fácil de convencer, respetaba a sus padres pero era demasiado orgulloso como permitirse tal acción frente a alguien que consideraba inferior a él.

"No es mi culpa que ella no se comporte como una verdadera princesa, solo es una niña tonta" - se burlo enojado por tener que disculparse con una niña y menos una a la que no considera de su familia.

"¡Grrrr!, ¡ya verás!" - Leah estaba realmente enojada, había soportado mucho que otras personas y niños les dijeran lo mismo pero que su primo se lo repitiese era el colmo y así sin más arremetió contra pero Hugo fue más rápido y la atrapó a tiempo lo que le saco una sonrisa burlona y triunfante al niño rubio.

"¡Andrew!, ¡estas castigado por un mes!" - eso sí que le quitó la sonrisa, su mamá si sabia como cobrarle el ser tan grosero e irrespetuoso porque al insultar a su prima estaba insultando a sus tíos.

"Woww, Amber fue mala al inicio con Sofía pero nunca creí que su hijo lo llevará a tal extremo con su prima" - comentaba James a su esposa e hija.

Tanto Diana como Darien miraban angustiados a sus hermanos, la relación entre ellos se hacia cada vez mas intolerable.

"Sofía, Hugo, lo siento, Andrew puede ser irresponsable a veces, lamentó todo esto" - se disculpó Desmond mirando severamente a su hijo.

"Pídele disculpas a tus tíos, ahora" - exigió Amber a su primogénito molesta y decepcionada de este, al ser tan malo con la hija de su hermana.

"Perdón tía Sofia, tío Hugo" - dijo, casi de manera forzada el niño rubio.

"No se preocupen, son niños, tus tíos y yo hemos pasado por cosas parecidas cuando teníamos su edad" - dijo Sofía y Hugo, Desmond y Amber estuvieron de acuerdo, si, su sobrino no estaba siendo agradable pero sabían que apenas era un niño con 10 años y su hija una niña de 9, sólo necesitaban tiempo para cambiar.

"Bueno, lo importante es que ambos están sanos y salvos, continuemos con nuestro día en familia" - aconsejo Roland para tratar de aligerar el estrés y que aún pudieran pasar tiempo con su hijos, hijos políticos y nietos.

En ese momento llega Baileywick mientras detrás de él estaba el encargado de cuidar de los caballos, los llevaba a los 4 de nuevo dentro de las caballerizas.

"Sus majestades, el almuerzo está listo y la mesa también, pueden pasar al comedor" - informó, sabía que había sucedido solo por lo que le contaron los empleados, sabía que este no sería momento para comer pero era su trabajo y tenía que cumplirlo.

"Gracias Baileywick pero primero tenemos que curar a Leah y luego los alcanzamos" - respondió Sofía con calma mientras Hugo mantenía cargada a su hija.

El mayordomo dio una reverencia y se retiró mientras sus reyes se llevaban a su hija para curarle aquellos raspones que tenía y Darien los seguia, en medio de la caminata hacia la habitación en que su esposo y ella compartían, sintió un especie presión en su corazón, era como si alguien la estuviera llamando, de hecho cuando pasaron por unos pasillos cerca al salón de joyas, esa sensación se hizo más fuerte y de repente en su mente pasó la imagen del amuleto y recordó la historia de cómo su padre lo había escogido como regalo para ella por lo que pronto dedujo lo que estaba pasando.

"Hugo, debo hacer algo importante, ahora vuelvo" - su esposo la miro sin entender pero aún si le dijo que la vería en su habitación con los niños y la dejo sola, mientras su hija le daba una mirada extrañada al irse con su padre.

Así, Sofia camino por los amplios corredores hasta elevar al salón de joyas, abrió la puerta y vio justamente lo que se imaginaba, el amuleto brillaba intensamente.

"¿Que está pasando?" - se preguntó mientras se acercaba a aquella joya mágica que tan bien conocía, fue entonces cuando su mente hizo click y supo lo que tenía que hacer, tomó el amuleto y salió del salón de joyas para irse a su habitación.

Dentro de la misma estaban Hugo y su hijo menor con el botiquín curándole las heridas a Leah.

"Papá, lo lamento mucho, ¿crees que mamá esté muy enojada?" - preguntó apenada, sabía que su madre la castigaría por haber sido tan inconsciente y arriesgar su vida.

Suspiro, su hija no sabía lo parecida que era con su progenitora, madre e hija eran más necias que él mismo, si, era consciente de que había heredado su carácter, orgullo y terquedad pero sin duda era el reflejo de su amada Sofía, no podía mentirle, lo más probable era que estuviera enojada pero era concierte de lo mucho que su esposa amaba a su pequeña.

"Leah, nos preocupaste mucho, por un segundo creí que no volvería a verte" - le dijo mientras le acariciaba el cabello y es que era cierto, su esposa y sus hijos eran lo más preciado en su vida y moriría si algo malo les pasara, por lo que al ver a su pequeña caer del caballo directo al suelo sintió que la vida se le iba, por su mente pasaron todos los momentos que había vivido con ella, su nacimiento, su primeros pasos, su primera palabra, que fue la primera vez que la escucho decir papá, no, no la perdería, así que actuó lo más rápido que pudo para atraparla antes de que se encontrará con el suelo y la perdiera para siempre – "si, tu mamá está enojada pero también estaba muerta del miedo por ti, puede parecer dura y estricta pero te ama, te amamos, los tres, más que nada en este mundo - confirmo, a lo cual su hijo le sonrió - "Prométeme que nunca va a volver a arriesgarte de esa forma"

"Lo prometo, papi" - le sonrió, feliz de saberse amada por su familia, le dio un apretado abrazo, abrazo que él correspondió respirando con alivio y felicidad de saberla sana y salva y al mismo tiempo tomaba a su hijo para que se uniera ellos, los dos eran sus hijos.

Escucharon la puerta abrirse y vieron a Sofia entrar con las manos juntas y al frente, Leah aún en los brazos de su padre bajo la mirada triste pues de seguro su mamá la castigaría.

"Hija, sabes que lo que hiciste fue inmaduro e irresponsable, ¿verdad?" - preguntó su progenitora con el rostro serio.

"Si, lo sé, lo siento" - su pequeña hija no podía mirarla a los ojos siendo consciente de que su madre no volvería a confiar en ella.

"Pero" - inquirió Sofia para luego pasar a tener una sonrisa dulce – "reconozco que eres una princesa valiente y decidida"

Hugo y Darien sonrieron, mientras Leah subió la mirada sorprendida, ¿había escuchado bien?, ¿su madre la estaba alagando por haber volado en una carrera del Derby sin su permiso?

"Mamá..."- se quedo sin saber qué decir ante eso.

"Es por eso que te daré algo muy especial" - la joven reina separó sus manos para mostrar el hermoso collar que era nada y nada menos que el amuleto de Avalor con la misma gema rosa que adquirió al salvar a la princesa Elena.

El peli negro quedo sorprendido, nunca pensó volver a ver aquella joya mágica que había pertenecido a su esposa en el pasado y que él también sabia de sus secretos, más aún, jamás pensó ver a Sofía dárselo a su hija, la misma solo lo miro y le guiñó un ojo, dándole a entender que luego le explicaría todo.

Por su parte Leah estaba maravillada con el objeto que parecía tener un brillo especial y Sofía no pudo evitar verse en ella, recordando aquel primer día que pasó en el castillo y su padre le mostró dicha joya.

"Es muy lindo mamá" - expresó con una sonrisa la niña peli castaña.

"Esto, es el amuleto de Avalor, es muy importante que nunca te lo quites para que no lo pierdas y te proteja de todo mal" - le dijo mientras se lo colocaba en el cuello, casi las mismas palabras que le había dicho su papá en aquel entonces – "sé que podrás hacerlo"

"¡Wow!, ¡gracias mamá!" - Leah abrazo a su madre con una gran sonrisa a lo que Hugo sonrío enternecido de verlas así – "lo cuidare, te lo prometo"

"De nada, cariño, ahora, tu y tu hermano vayan a cambiarte para bajar a almorzar, ¿ok?" - ambos niños asintió muy contentos y salieron directo a sus habitaciones.

Cuando la puerta se serró, Hugo aprovechó para preguntarle a su esposa que pasaba.

"No sé cómo explicarlo pero creo que el amuleto me llamó para dárselo a nuestra hija" - dijo sería y con los ojos fijos en la puerta – "supongo que ella es la princesa a la que ha escogido como su nueva portadora, aunque...no me extraña, ella es única y especial"

"Así es" - él no podía entender cómo actuaba el amuleto pero sin duda esperaba que así como los ayudo y protegió en el pasado hiciera lo mismo con Leah, sin embargo, entendía que escogía a princesas que eran diferentes y de gran corazón y sabía que su hija era la más indicada para ello. Rodeó la cintura de su esposa con sus fuertes brazos y ella sonrió rodeándole el cuello con los suyos – "¿Te he dicho lo mucho que te amo?" - de esa forma se agachó un poco para darle un beso dulce y apasionado, al cual ella respondió del mismo modo, no importa cuánto tiempo pase ellos siempre se amaran y su dos hijos eran la prueba y fruto de ese hermoso y eterno amor, ambos confiaban en que su pequeña hija lograría enfrentar el destino que le esperaba, después de todo tenía lo mejor de ambos.

Más tarde esa noche, la pequeña estaba caminando por los pasillos para llegar a su habitación a dormir, sus tíos, abuelos y primos ya se habían ido, además que ya era de noche y mañana tenía escuela, mientras pasaba por los pasillos hacia su cuarto no dejaba de ver el regalo de su mamá, de pronto vio una persona pasar cerca de ella pero no se asusto, puesto que la reconocía, era el Sr. Cedric, su hechicero real.

"¡Sr. Cedric!" - le llamo contenta y el hechicero se lamentó, él, que quería regresar a su habitación sin que nadie lo molestara y la hija de Sofía y ese engreído de Hugo, como él solía llamarlo, a sus espaldas, sin que nadie más que Wormwood y él lo supieran, pues era su rey ahora y debía obedecerle, lo llama solo para saludarlo y de seguro hacerle muchas preguntas que no tenía ganas de responder – "¿cómo le fue con sus padres en Prado Mago?"

"Muy bien, gracias, ahora sí me disculpas yo..."- el ahora hechicero de 53 años, quedo sin habla al ver el objeto que guindaba del cuello de la pequeña, la misma reacción que había tenido al verlo por primera vez siendo portado por la madre de esta – "ese es...es...el... ¡amuleto de Avalor!"

"¡Sí!, mi madre me lo regaló, ¿puede creerlo?, bueno, ya debo irme a dormir, buenas noches Sr. ¡Cedric!" - le dijo mientras continuaba con su camino hacia su cuarto.

El hechicero real de Enchancia sonrió, tal parecía que el amuleto volvía a aparecer en su vida, en la mañana les preguntaría a Sofía y Hugo lo sucedido y con eso se fue a su habitación.

¿Qué pasada de ahora en adelante?, ¿podrá Leah enfrentar el destino que le aguarda como nueva portadora del amuleto de Avalor? Y ¿Podrá el Sr. Cedric luchar contra la tentación de robárselo?

Una nueva historia ha comenzado y al parecer la hija de Sofía y Hugo es la protagonista, ¿Qué nuevas aventuras y desafíos le esperan a su familia y ella?, solo el tiempo lo dirá.


End file.
